Una Semana para Conquistarla Parte 2: Decisión
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: La Muerte de su hermano solo había sido el comienzo, el estaba allí y lo tenia en sus manos, después de haber probado lo que pareció imposible hacia unos años atrás, podía decidir por su ¿felicidad o la venganza?..."Mes de apreciación: Febrero 2017 - El antaño vuelve" del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"
1. Locura o cordura

**Serie Drabbles:**

 **Una Semana para Conquistarla Parte 2: Decisión**

 **Fandom: D. Gray Man**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Personajes: Lavi x Lenalee**

 **Estación: Invierno**

 **Disclaimer: D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Summary:**

 **La Muerte de su hermano solo había sido el comienzo, el estaba allí y lo tenia en sus manos, después de haber probado lo que pareció imposible hacia unos años atrás, podía decidir por su ¿felicidad o la venganza?..."Mes de apreciación: Febrero 2017 - El antaño vuelve" del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"**

 **Advertencia: ¿Lime?¿Lemon? ni idea…(después de tanto tiempo ^∆^ aún no sé qué poner)**

 **Palabras: 499 aprox.**

 **Capítulo 1: "¿Locura o Cordura?"**

Abrio los ojos para encontrarse frente a ella al hombre de sus sueños, con sus cuerpos entrelazados y todo vino de golpe.

Al recibir aquel mensaje por la tarde por parte de Allen desde Galway, habia caido todos los muros que componian su mundo y destrozada deambulo por las calles bajo la lluvia, extraño y realmente desorientador, queria sentir como bajo la fria agua podia limpiar sus lagrimas que parecian desbordarse por sus mejillas en un arranque de Locura camino durante...¿horas?¿Minutos?¿Segundos?, no recordaba desde cuando habia sucedido aquello, solo sostenia en su mano la evidencia de aquel mensaje y llamada por parte de sus amigos.

Entonces, fue cuando levanto la mirada solo vacia y al ver el unico lugar que le proporcionaba estabilidad, El Hospital.

Vio titilar la luz roja de la entrada posterior del edificio para encontrar en ella una silueta masculina familiar, levanto sus ojos llorosos y vio una imagen borrosa de un hombre. Cuando parpadeo, vio al mismo hombre que la habia llevado hasta ese punto...lejos de su hermano, se sentia impotente, era medico y no podia hacer nada tan lejos que estaba de Galway.

No importaba ahora, si le era indiferente, si le ignoraba cuando solo quedaba alli en ese lugar lejos de sus amigos y era la unica representacion del pasado al que escapaba alli bajo la bata blanca y la mascara de una sonrisa que ocultaba sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Escucho sus pasos, vio su cuerpo ante ella y solo penso que no sostenia su propio cuerpo, que solo se movia por accion de rutina, era patetica. Entonces, fue cuando sintio su cuerpo calido envolviendola a ella, sus latidos tan fuertes llenos de calma en medio de esta lluvia.

No pudo resistirlo mas, se desmorono entre la fuerza de aquellos brazos calidos; dejando que las lagrimas cayeran y aun cuando siempre las ocultaba, incluso de su hermano o sus amigos.

— **La-Lavi...** —estaba perdiendo la cordura al dejar salir aquellas palabras llenas de desesperacion— **Llevame a casa...**

Vio su asentimiento, no importaba si todo terminaba mal, ahora no importaba si le odiaba solo sabia que se movia como un robot al subir al auto, no recordaba como habia llegado a su apartamento.

— **Lenalee...** —Sabia que el habia estado alli, solo supo que habia actuado en una locura desesperante, sintio una de sus manos apartar una de sus lagrimas de su mejillla— **Lamento tu perdida, pero no creo que esto sea lo mejor para ti...**

Estaba harta, todos pensaban sobre lo mejor para ella y estaba cansada de que todos decidieran lo mejor que ella podia decidir.

— **¡¿Que sabes que es lo mejor para mi?!** —estaba enojada, mientras que la voz de su cordura parecia desvanecerse en la oscuridad de la ira y el dolor— **¡¿Es que no lo ves?! ¡Puedo ser Medico y aun asi no salvar vidas! ¡Sabia que no debia alejarme de mi hermano, aun asi lo hice y ahora el...!**

No podia mas...lo habia ignorado y aun asi el persistia con ella. ¿Era una Locura?

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Ciao Minna!**

 **Aqui les dejo mi version con Lenalee sobre esta cuestion que pronto pues le hare su version Road x Allen, creo que le fue mejor a ellos o...¿No?**

 **Bien, terminando estos capitulos, Arrivedercci!**


	2. ¿Odiarle o Amarle?

**Serie Drabbles:**

 **Una Semana para Conquistarla Parte 2: Decisión**

 **Fandom: D. Gray Man**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Personajes: Lavi x Lenalee  
Rated: K (plus)**

 **Disclaimer: man© Katsura Hoshino**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Summary:**

 **La Muerte de su hermano solo había sido el comienzo, el estaba allí y lo tenia en sus manos, después de haber probado lo que pareció imposible hacia unos años atrás, podía decidir por su ¿felicidad o la venganza?..."Mes de apreciación: Febrero 2017 - El antaño vuelve" del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"**

 **Advertencia: ¿Lime?¿Lemon? ni idea…(después de tanto tiempo ^∆^ aún no sé qué poner)**

 **Palabras: 445 aprox.**

 **Capítulo 2: "¿Odiarle o amarle?"**

Nunca dejaba de sorprenderla, por ello Sus demas palabras la hicieron callar.

— **Lenalee, Komui-san no queria verte asi y mucho menos que te hicieras daño** —aspiro hondo y la miro— **odiame si quieres, pero, por lo menos se feliz, ¿Si?**

No podia soportarlo mas, extendio su mano y sus labios, para luego terminar en aquella locura. Sintio su cuerpo tenso y persistiendo habia logrado quebrar su voluntad, deseaba aquello y no lo podia negar, no importaba si eran por los motivos equivocados ella lo hacia para que su corazon dolido se consolara.

Sintio su piel y sintio sus latidos, quizo sentirlo ,mas cerca de ella y pensando en las palabras osadas de una de sus compañeras siguio sus pasos, concentrandose en el placer mas que en el dolor que le producia perder su virginidad, no importaba solo deseaba conocer aquel misterio que se nego aprender todos esos años.

Hasta este momento...

Estaba despierta, mirando su cabello rojo y el parche que cubria su ojo, extendio sus dedos sobre aquella piel bronceada, se irguio lentamente para ver las consecuencias de su locura en la sangre en el suelo.

Apreto la manta, luego se levanto y de puntillas tomo sus ropas, miro de un lado a otro para llegar hasta su baño, se abrazo asi misma apoyada en el baño pensando en las palabras del hombre que amaba:

" _ **Lenalee, Komui-san no queria verte asi y mucho menos que te hicieras daño...odiame si quieres, pero, por lo menos se feliz, ¿Si?**_ _"_

Su hermano no estaria orgulloso de su actitud, sintio escocer las lagrimas porque se habia entregado al mismo hombre que la habia llevado hasta ese momento. Solo pudo hacer una cosa, podia sostener el odio por aquel pelirrojo que la habia consolado en su dolor.

«¿Que podia hacer?» penso, mientras estaba alli en el frio suelo y con el sonido de la lluvia tras su pequeña ventana«¿Odiarle o Amarle?»

No sabia que pensar, escucho ruido del otro lado de la puerta y sabia que era ese pelirrojo quien comenzo a tocar en la puerta que separaba sus cuerpos que una vez habia compartido calor.

— **¿Lenalee?** —escucho su voz y se estemecio, haberlo tocado habia sido un error porque reaccionaba solo por su sola voz— **¿Estas ahi?¿Estas bien?**

Ella no quería sentir nada, pero, todo lo que había hecho se resumía en una sola frase: aun amaba a aquel pelirrojo.

Irse, solo había provocado que ocultará sus sentimientos tras la máscara de la profesionalidad y luego, al verle delante solo había confirmado sus sentimientos, ella lo sabía.

Realmente odiaba aquello, sintió que la puerta se abría bruscamente y vio de pie en el umbral solo con vaqueros a Lavi.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Ciao Minna!**

 **Aqui trayendo los capitulos del reto de antaño y para terminar pronto esta seria y tambien la otra historia de My King XD ha sido dificil darle sentido**

 **Agradezco por la prorroga!**

 **Bendiciones aquí cumpliendo, Arrivedercci!**


	3. Batalla pérdida

**Serie Drabbles:**

 **Una Semana para Conquistarla Parte 2: Decisión**

 **Fandom: D. Gray Man**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Personajes: Lavi x Lenalee**

 **Género: Drama.**

 **Disclaimer: D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Summary:**

 **La Muerte de su hermano solo había sido el comienzo, el estaba allí y lo tenia en sus manos, después de haber probado lo que pareció imposible hacia unos años atrás, podía decidir por su ¿felicidad o la venganza?..."Mes de apreciación: Febrero 2017 - El antaño vuelve" del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"**

 **Advertencia: ¿Lime?¿Lemon? ni idea…(después de tanto tiempo ^∆^ aún no sé qué poner)**

 **Palabras: 494 aprox.**

 **Capítulo 3: "Batalla pérdida"**

— **¿La-Lavi?** —murnuro, sintió las odiosas lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas y lo vio avanzar hasta ella para apretarla contra su cuerpo — **¿que haces...?**

— **Puede que me odies...—** murmuro, sobre su cabello.

« _Desearia poder odiarte_ » pensó ella, quiso separarse para decir algo, pero, él no la dejo ir.

— **pero, no te dejaré sola más...aun cuando me rechaces, aun cuando me odies...** —le dijo, mientras acariciaba su cabello corto.

Uno que había usado para pagar con el su ira y su dolor, al recordarle que a Lavi le gustaba su cabello largo.

No aguantó un segundo más, se separó de el con todas sus fuerzas y tomando su rostro lo beso.

Era desesperación y necesidad, era una batalla pérdida contra sus sentimientos... ya se lamentaría después, además para ser justos ambos se habían equivocado huyendo de aquello.

Ahora, solo daría un paso a la vez y este era uno muy grande: confiar o no en aquel pelirrojo que había robado su corazón.

Pero, no podía mentirse así misma y aunque en ese momento podía sentirse tonta, sabia que si aplazaba aquello por lo que ambos sufrían solo se harían daño, aun si fuera por orgullo su hermano le había enseñado que no valía la pena tener orgullo y perder algo mas valioso que no podía repetirse.

Por ello, el merecia ser feliz no al lado de una persona tan debil como ella y era hora de terminar con aquello.

Ella sabia que despues de aquello podia decirle adios, por ello cuando se separo mando todos sus sentimientos a lo mas profundo de su corazon y con toda la frialdad le miro viendo en sus ojos esmeraldas expectativas de algo mas por solo un beso.

— **No me malentiendas, pero Lavi no te amo...** —dijo, mientras el corazon se le oprimia de dolor al saber que todo lo que decia era mentira y continuo con una sonrisa cinica, no podia dejar que se enfrascara en una vida tan rota como la suya y menos porque sentia que era su deber— **No es necesario que sigas insistiendo con esto Lavi, ademas no creo que seas lo mejor para mi asi que...**

No podia soportar que el estuviera por lastima y mucho menos por culpa. Asi que era mejor que se apartara de el, que estuviera lejos y que el pudiera ser feliz.

Por ello, aunque fuera cobarde huiria cuando deseaba que su vida fuera feliz y lo arruinaba ella sola.

A veces, era mejor detener todo y aunque luchará era una...

«¡Basta ya!» pensó abrazándose así misma.

Basta de pensar y no entender nada, «¿sera que soy bruta?, será que me falta algo de lógica?» * sus pensamientos y era hora de detenerse aceptando algo que sabia realmente en lo ma profundo de su corazón que no llegará... ¿como perderia algo que jamás le ha pertenecido?

Era una batalla perdida...

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 ** _Hi, chicos ( s) Dios les bendiga!_**

 ** _Aqui cumpliendo con el reto y pues corriendo sin internet_**

 ** _En fin, pues entregaré todo de un solo para darle final a esta serie de drabbles para mi Lavi x Lenalee, así no les guste. XD_**

 ** _* satirosapiente instagram_**


	4. Gracias

**Serie Drabbles:**

 **Una Semana para Conquistarla Parte 2: Decisión**

 **Fandom: D. Gray Man**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Personajes: Lavi x Lenalee Emoción: Melancolia.**

 **Disclaimer: D. Gray man© Katsura Hoshino**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Summary:**

 **La Muerte de su hermano solo había sido el comienzo, el estaba allí y lo tenia en sus manos, después de haber probado lo que pareció imposible hacia unos años atrás, podía decidir por su ¿felicidad o la venganza?..."Mes de apreciación: Febrero 2017 - El antaño vuelve" del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"**

 **Advertencia: ¿Lime?¿Lemon? ni idea…(después de tanto tiempo ^∆^ aún no sé qué poner)**

 **Palabras: 417 aprox.**

 **Capítulo 4: " Gracias"**

 _Un año después..._

Allí, frente a la lápida de su hermano recordó cuantas veces el siempre estuvo allí, cuando sus padres se habían ido y sintió sus lágrimas escoser mientras la melancolía de los recuerdos se mezclaba junto a la lluvia que caía sobre su piel.

—Gracias, Nii-san—dijo en sollozos y abrazándose así misma, aquel día había dejado a Lavi, regresado a Galway y hospedado con su amiga Road. Todo para terminar reconociendo que huir no era la solución; sintió un aire frio que la hizo estremecer **—siempre buscaste lo mejor para mi, aun sabiendo que alejarnos era una mala idea...me apoyaste y...**

Sollozo de nuevo, al pensar en lo tonta que había sido. Se llevó las manos al rostro, estaba triste al saber lo lejos que estaba de su hermano.

 **—Lena...—** sintio una mano sobre su hombro y se apoyo en el pecho de aquel hombre, mientras los cubría la sombrilla que el sostenía sintió los latidos firmes del único que había alejado—Komui-san, siempre pensó en ti y creo que sabes lo que quería para ti, ¿no es así?

Ella levantó su rostro y se encontró con su cálida sonrisa, ella asintió se volvió en su leve abrazo para mirar la calma de la lluvia que arrastraba las hojas secas dándole vida al mund **o.**

 **—Seré feliz, ni-san...—** murmuro, recordó entonces el momento en que huyó de él, cuando la volvió a encontrar y había tirado la puerta en Galway, cuando la aprisionó brazos para decirle lo tonta que ella sabía que era para al final mirar su determinación en aquellas profundidades esmeraldas que no se detendría y la perseguirí final.

Se rindió, sólo el podía detener su obstinada renuencia a ser feliz y mientras volvían al auto abrazados uno del otro, pudo ver como los recuerdos se esfumaban en la melancolía del tiempo.

 **—Vamos a casa, Lavi—** dijo sonriente y el asintió, dejando atrás el pasado para ver solo el paso hacia el futuro, en el que no estaba sola.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Ciao Minna!**

 **Aqui trayendo los capitulos del reto de antaño y terminar este para empezar con Lenalee como reto programado. Por supuesto tambien tengo que hacer la version Road x Allen, ya que los que han leido esta historia pueden decir a que me refiero.**

 **Bien, terminado el reto de antaño os dejo, Arrivedercci!**


End file.
